


Derek Ships It

by aBarlowRose



Category: Sherlock (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Characters Reading Fanfiction, Cross-Generation Relationship, Crossover, Ficlet, Fluff, High School, Johnlock - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Mashup, One Shot, Romance, Short, Short One Shot, in-universe fanficiton, ship in a ship, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 09:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16616762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aBarlowRose/pseuds/aBarlowRose
Summary: Stiles catches Derek reading Johnlock. He has questions.





	Derek Ships It

When Stiles gets home, he finds Derek sitting in his bedroom, at his desk, on his laptop— with his hand in his pants.

“Can you not do that with the door wide open? Or on my laptop, or in my room for that matter?” he grumbles, dropping his backpack next to the bed and sprawling facedown. Derek just laughs a little and continues to stare at the screen, scrolling occasionally. "What are you doing anyway, watching porn on mute? It’s a nice gesture, but still missing the point.“

"I’m reading,” Derek answers shortly, and Stiles snorts in disbelief, rolling off the bed and coming to look over Derek’s shoulder, ignoring his occupied hand. Squinting, Stiles reads aloud, “‘John looked down hungrily at the pale, lithe body beneath him. With a suddenness that made Sherlock whimper, he'— what the fuck is this, Derek?” he asks, squirming a bit.

Derek smirks up at Stiles, his eyes glinting and his pupils blown. "It’s called Johnlock, Stiles. And you are welcome to keep reading.“

"Insult to a good show, that’s what it is,” Stiles mutters and walks out of the room. Derek can hear him shut the bathroom door and grins, picking up where he left off and trying to imagine the narration in Stiles’ voice.

Some time later, Stiles comes back into his room to find Derek on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He climbs up next to him and rests his head on the werewolf’s warm chest. Derek drapes an arm around Stiles’ shoulders.

“Does it really bother you that much?” he asks calmly. "I’m not mad, I’m just curious what puts you off.“

"I don’t know. It just seems…wrong. Like people can’t take a friendship as seriously as a fuck-buddy arrangement,” Stiles says. "Why do you like… Johnlock… so much?“

"Because John is a BAMF and Sherlock needs someone to keep him in line,” Derek answers.

“Boring,” Stiles retorts. Derek rolls his eyes.

“Because John is a good friend.”  

“Platonic.”  

Gritting his teeth, Derek growls, “Because John doesn’t care that Sherlock was a lonely freak; he loves him anyway.” Stiles is silent and Derek can feel his pulse quicken and heat rise to the cheek pressed against him. He stares at the wall across the room, his body tense, cursing to himself.  

“Romantic.” Stiles says it so quietly that a human would have missed it, but he can tell Derek hears him when the grip that had been steadily tightening around his arms eases and Derek’s chest begins to rise and fall evenly. Stiles tilts his head back to look up at Derek’s face. His eyes are closed, but a smile tugs his cheeks into dimples. Stiles reaches a hand up and brushes his fingers over Derek’s mouth, causing the lips to fall open and a light, warm breath to ghost out. Cupping his jaw, Stiles lifts himself up and kisses Derek firmly on those lips, then softly on his eye lids; he lingers a moment just below Derek’s ear before burrowing down once again into the cozy crook of his arm.  

“So,” he says sleepily, “when are we going to London? Maybe we can force Jackson to give us a room. And by we, I mean you.” Derek just smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Someday I'll write the fic in this fic. Remind me in a few months. Until then, hope you enjoyed the second most crack fic I have.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please comment any tw/cw tags you'd like to see applied.


End file.
